Danse, Geisha, danse!
by Solveig R
Summary: Japon, Kyoto . Après la mort de son frère la jeune Orihime, candide et insouciante est confiée à un Okiya. Tourments de la guerre, de la rivalité, tourments de l'amour. " Je serai la meilleure des Geisha, j'en fais le serment." UlOriG. ByaHisana IchiRu
1. Chapter 1

_Hello la_ **compagnie** ! Me voici de retour pour ma toute première fic dans le fandom de Bleach. UA. Orihime est une Geisha et elle rencontrera divers obstacles sur sa route. Mais comme toute bonne héroine qui se respecte, elle..bah, elle , vous verrez bien. Sur ce merci énormément d'avoir pris la peine de lire!

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne serai pas ici mais dans un palais au nom douteux en train de faire joujou avec un gominé, un dépressif emo sur les bords et un mignon chaton bleuté ainsi qu'avec toute une troupe de joyeux lurons, ça serait le paradis, on se lèverait quand on voudrait et tout ça...__Et il est clair que je ne me fais pas d'argents avec, sérieux, ça se verrait sinon...Alors, un grand merci à Tite Kubo d'avoir inventé ce manga et de se faire de l'argent avec. On vous aime, Monsieur._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 01 : Un avenir qui s'annonce ?<span>_

-« Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Réveille toi ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! »

Le jeune homme assis en face de la petite fille ne semblait plus être de ce monde, alors que sa sœur s'évertuait à croire, croire en sa résurrection, une résurrection improbable.

-« Je t'en supplie, grand frère, ne me laisse pas seul ! Nooooooooooooooon. »

Elle venait de comprendre, qu'allongé sur une civière en face d'elle, ne se trouvait plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle dénuée d'âme, une coquille vide en somme. Le silence de la nuit engloutit ses cris perçants et ses lamentations qui bientôt furent couvertes par les bruits d'une sirène mortuaire. Une larme coula au bout de son nez fin et pâle, ses yeux gris brouillés par les larmes et enveloppés de tristesse n'exprimaient plus cette vive gaieté dont elle faisait preuve, petit a petit ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler, elle ne devint qu'une loque vide de toutes ses émotions , elle s'allongea sur cette place ou s'était assis son frère un peu plus tôt dans la journée , elle était glacée, aussi glacée que la main du mourant , qui maintenant venait d'être emporté au loin , vers sa dernière demeure.

Elle n'avait pas protesté quand on lui avait pris son frère, pour le mettre dans une civière, elle n'avait pas écouté quand on lui avait parlé, rien ne lui parvenait sauf un incessant bourdonnement qui revenait sans arrêt distraire le flot de ses pensées. Pourquoi, le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents, et son frère demeurait la seule consolation qu'il lui restait. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait trois ans, et seul son frère s'était occupé d'elle, n'ayant plus de famille , il se résolut à l'élever tout seul, et voilà que sept ans plus tard , on lui prenait son frère. La vérité venait de s'imprimer douloureusement dans son cerveau engourdi par la tristesse : Elle était seule au monde. Une étrange sensation la submergea, et lentement ce fut le vertige, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle tomba…tomba mais fut rattrapé par les bras d'un inconnu.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en espérant que ce ne fut qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement pour elle, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence , c'était bel et bien vrai. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même , quand soudain , elle fut alertée par le son d'une voix.

-« Vous ne pouvez plus la garder ici plus longtemps, vous savez bien ce qui était convenu ! »

-« Rooh, mais calmez-vous Kuchiki-san, je vous la confierai, mais attendez au moins qu'elle se rétablisse. »

-« Je vous donne un mois Urahara, et pas une minute de plus. »

-« Bien, puisque c'est fait, rien ne vous retient Kuchiki-san. »

-« Certainement ! Je m'en vais, mais je vous garde à l'œil, n'oubliez pas les consignes de Yamamoto-sama. »

-« Oui, oui ! »

Le dénommé Kuchiki partit en laissant, Urahara a ses réflexions.

-« Et tout ça, parce qu'ils se méfient d'Aizen, lamentable ! » murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna, puis aperçut une petite fille qui le regardait, sa tête rousse dépassant de la porte, il lui fit un énorme sourire puis se dirigea vers elle.

-« Alors comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ? »

-« … »

-« Je vois ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se baissa à son niveau puis il se présenta.

-« Bonjour, je suis Urahara Kisuke, je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais, hime ! »

-« ….. »

-« Bon tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

-« ….. »

-« Je sais des crêpes ! Les enfants adorent ce qui est sucré ! »

-« ….. »

-« Allez suis-moi. »

Elle ne le suivit pas, son cerveau encore embrumé de l'incident de la veille, il ne se formalisa pas de sa réponse et la porta.

_-« Elle est vraiment très légère ! C'est signe qu'elle ne mange pas assez, ce n'est pas bon ça ! »Pensa-t-il._

Il la posa sur une chaise, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

La petite fille quant à elle, se mit à détailler son hôte, il avait d'étranges cheveux gris à nuances blanches, un chapeau blanc à rayures vertes empêchait de déterminer la couleur de ses yeux, il portait un Yukata* vert bouteille, fermé par un obi* blanc. Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

-« C'est prêeeeeet ! » annonça l'hôte joyeux, il posa les crêpes sur la table, attendant que la petite fille fasse quelque chose, devant son mutisme et son inaction, il lui demanda :

-« Ouvre la bouche s'il te plait. »

Les secondes passèrent suivis de quelques minutes, l'homme déterminé ne cilla point, et sa patience fut récompensée par le fait qu'elle ouvre légèrement la bouche. Alors il prit un couteau et une fourchette, il coupa les crêpes en petits morceaux et les lui donna à manger.

-«Voilàààà, comme ça, ouvre un peu plus la bouche. » la félicita-t-il.

Quelques fois entre deux bouchées, il commentait :

-« N'avale pas trop vite, prends le temps de mâcher. »

-« Tiens maintenant bois ! C'est du bon thé chaud. »

Une semaine passa , puis deux, Urahara s'attacha de plus en plus à la petite fille, qui s'isolait dans un mutisme impénétrable , il restait toute la journée avec elle, il l'habillait, la coiffait, la douchait,lui donnant à manger, et après chaque déjeuner , il lui lisait une histoire pour enfant , des fois il jouait pour elle une partition sur un violon , et elle l'écoutait , et elle s'enivrait de sa musique, pendant la nuit , il la veillait , dormant très peu, mais toutes les volontés finissent un jour par céder , et un jour il dut se rendre à l'évidence , elle ne voulait plus vivre, elle sombrait dans un profond désespoir.

Un jour, il finit son histoire, et commença à quitter la chambre, quand une petite main saisit le manche de son Yukata.

-« Ki…..su…ke » parvint à articuler une petite voix enrouée.

_-« Sa voix est un peu enrouée, mais que c'est bon de l'entendre parler ! »_

-« Kisuke ? » reprit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui ! C'est ça, comme je suis heureux. » lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Au fil du temps, ils devinrent très proches, mais le jour fatidique arriva bien vite, et Kuchiki fit son entrée.

-« Hime, laisse nous seul. »

-« Oui Maître Kisuke. »

-« Maître Kisuke ? » demanda Kuchiki « comme c'est amusant ! » reprit-il une fois Orihime parti.

-« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, Byakuya-san » dit froidement Urahara.

-« Nerveux…..hein ? Votre petite protégée s'en va ? »

-« …. »

-« Bref d'un commun accord entre Yamamoto-sama, Aizen-sama et Yoruichi-sama, j'emmène cette fille à la Soul Society. »

-« Si tôt, Byakuya-san, elle est encore toute jeune. »

-« La décision n'appartient pas plus qu'à vous qu'à moi. »

-« Bien dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de lui acheter quelques objets. »

-« Très bien je vous accorde encore une semaine, mais ça sera la dernière fois ! »

-« Merci Bya-Kun ! »

L'envoyé partit laissant Orihime et Urahara seul, l'homme alors appela la petite fille.

-« Ma princesse, viens ici ! »

-« Oui, Maître Kisuke j'arrive. »

-« Après tout ce temps, tu aurais pu m'appeler Papa ? Non ? »

-« ….. »

-« Bon, il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins, tu n'as pas de vêtements convenables, et il te manque pleins d'autres objets indispensables à une petite fille comme toi.»

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent une demie heure plus tard, main dans la main. Orihime regardait partout autour d'elle, elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, c'était une sorte de très grand marches, composés de plusieurs étalages d'habits, de tissus et de pleins d'autres objets.

-« Viens, on tourne par ici. » lui dit-il en lui montrant une grande boutique.

Elle y entra et ne put empêcher un « ooh » émerveillé de sortir de sa bouche, elle avait certes dix ans, mais même à son âge on aimait les belles choses, partout devant elle, il y'avait des milliers de Kimono, d'obi de toutes sortes, de sandales, de Yukata, et de pleins d'autres accessoires colorés.

Une des vendeuses vint à leur rencontre, en leur demandant :

-« Oui , Monsieur/Dame ? »

-« Laisse Karin, je m'en occupe. » intervint une autre derrière elle.

-« Bien Soi Fon-sama. » répondit la dénommée Karin en s'inclinant.

-« Alors Urahara que me vaut cette soudaine visite ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Lis ça » répondit-il en lui tendant une lettre.

-« …. »

Après avoir lu , la lettre elle renifla :

-« Le Gotei13, hein ? Les Espadas ? Pauvre petite, si mignonne ! »

-« On n'y peut rien, Soi Fon, le Gotei 13 et les Espadas se disputent cette petite fille. »

-« Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais es-tu sûr qu'elle sera en sécurité à la Soul Society ? »

-« N'oublie pas qu'il y aura Yoruichi là bas. »

-« S'il y a Yoruichi**-sama , **…. »

-« Tu ne lui as pas encore pardonné , Soi ? »

-« Tu es venu ici pour l'habiller ?Alors suivez moi .» dit elle ignorant sa question.

Orihime était intimidée mais écoutait attentivement le dialogue entre les deux personnes, Soi Fon lui prit la main et la mena , vers l'arrière partie du magasin , tout en appelant deux personnes.

-« Karin ! Yuzu ! Venez ici ! » tonna-t-elle

La vendeuse de tout à l'heure et une autre du même âge apparurent .

-« Ce sont mes apprentis Urahara, ce sont les filles d'Isshin ! »

-« Des Kurosaki hein ? Enchanté mesdemoiselles ! »

La présentation faite , les deux apprenties emmenèrent Orihime pour quelques achats, des jupes, des T-shirt, des robes, des chaussettes bref le nécessaire. La petite fille demanda soudainement à son sauveur :

-« Vous savez Maître Kisuke je n'ai pas d'argent… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Hime, quelqu'un a fait une grosse donation pour que tu puisses acheter ce qu'il te faudra, mais bon , moi aussi j'ai une surprise à te faire , va et choisis le Kimono qui te plaira ! »

On fit essayer à Orihime pleins de Kimono plus somptueux les uns que les autres, ce fut un Kimono orange et gris simple qui attira son attention, il était un peu fendue sur le bas, le bout de ses manches grises était orange, son obi orange serré faisait ressortir la poitrine déjà existante de la petite fille*, il était parfait ! pensa Urahara.

Leurs emplettes faites, ils retournèrent à la maison avec leurs courses et un mystérieux gros paquets. Quand soudain, la petite posa une question à son hébergeur :

-« Dites, Maître Kisuke que comptez-vous faire de moi ? »

Il sourit puis lui répondit :

-« Eh bien ma petite , tu vas devenir Geisha…. »

* * *

><p><em>C'est l'heure ou je suis censé mendier un peu de review...Ils sont pour moi ce qu'est la Marijuana a Carlos Santana, c'est pour dire...<em>

_Plus sérieusement, Merci énormément d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout._

**Solveig des poussières et un balais...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos Tardes todos y todas ! **(oui ceci est la leçon linguistique du jour..lol) . Bref, nous voilà de retour, (mes vannes pourries et moi what's else?) . Alors, encore une fois, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, et encore merci de lire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre02 : Moi ?Geisha ?<span>_

-« Tu vas devenir Geisha » lui déclara-t-il le plus sereinement du monde.

-« Moi ? Geisha ? Mais non je n'en ai pas … »

-« Ca te conviendra, ne t'en fais pas, et puis là bas tu seras plus heureuse qu'avec un vieil homme comme moi. »

-« Bien, Maître Kisuke. »

-« Bon, il est l'heure d'aller dormir. » dit il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Orihime quitta la pièce et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

_-« Je n'ai aucune envie de partir et surtout de partir d'ici, mais bon Maître Kisuke m'a assuré que c'était mieux pour moi, je ne peux pas lui refuser surtout que je lui dois tant, il a fait tant de choses pour moi, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu tenir le coup après la mort de mon frère s'il n'avait pas été là, je lui serai reconnaissante à jamais. » pensa- t-elle_

Du côté d'Urahara un cruel dilemme s'opposait :

_-« Le vieux va juste l'utiliser , quant à Aizen il a une raison qui m'intrigue, pourquoi a-t-il donc payé tout ses frais , et a insisté pour qu'elle rejoigne la Soul Society ? J'ai tant peur pour elle, j'ai beau dire que je suis neutre, je ne suis pas si insensible à ça ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens impuissant , si impuissant ! Mais en y repensant Isshin semble aussi avoir quelque chose à cacher, raah tout cela n'annonce rien de bon. »_

La semaine s'écoula avec une fulgurante rapidité pour nos deux compères, ils eurent bien le temps de profiter de cette semaine ensemble. Et le jour fatidique arriva, les domestiques habillèrent Orihime de son magnifique Kimono , elle la coiffèrent . Quand la petite rousse finit de se préparer on la mena à une pièce, où se trouvaient Urahara et le dénommé Byakuya , ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs agréablement surpris à la vue de Orihime.

-« Eh bien, voilà la princesse . »

-« …. »

-« Singulière couleur pour une futur Geisha….» dit il en prenant une mèche des cheveux d'Orihime «…. mais beaux cheveux quand même » continua-t-il.

-« Merci » murmura-t-elle en levant sa tête.

-« Remarquable Yeux , ils sont si gris ! »

-« Tu sais Orihime Kuchiki-san n'a pas l'habitude de complimenter quelqu'un. » commenta Urahara.

Byakuya resta encore quelques heures, il expliqua un peu le rôle de Geisha , et précisa quelques termes , il cita quelques mots dont Orihime ne comprit pas le sens quand soudain elle posa une question :

-« S'il vous plait, que veut dire le Gotei13 ? »

-« Le Gotei 13, ma petite est un…. groupe de gens qui sont à la tête du gouvernement, ils contrôlent aussi le monde des Geisha et sont connus mondialement. » expliqua Kuchiki.

-« Kuchiki-san en fait partie. » déclara l'homme au chapeau.

-« Et les Espadas ? » redemanda la petite fille.

-« Bon Orihime je vais t'expliquer depuis le début, le Gotei13 est une association de personnes aux pouvoirs illimités, et parallèlement il y a les Espadas qui ont des buts différents, à la tête du Gotei il y a Yamamoto, quant aux Espadas ils ont Aizen un ex-shinigami. »

-« Shinigami ? »

-« Les membres du Gotei 13 sont appelés comme ça. »

-« Et la Soul Society ? »

-« La Soul Society est une ville neutre, où se trouve l'Okiya le plus réputé de notre pays et peut être même du monde. »

-« L'Okiya c'est un salon de thé, c'est là où travaillent les Geisha ? »

-« Exact, bon il est l'heure d'y aller Urahara-san. »

Orihime le savait c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle verrait l'homme qui l'avait recueilli , alors elle lui décocha un énorme sourire, et lui dit :

-« Merci beaucoup….papa »

A ce moment précis, elle avait vu son sourire chaleureux et joyeux , mais elle n'avait pas vu la larme qui coulait le long de son œil caché par son chapeau et ses cheveux .

Orihime monta dans la voiture de Byakuya , en jetant néanmoins un dernier regard à la demeure qui l'avait accueilli pendant ce long mois, elle était triste de partir, triste de laisser derrière elle un homme qui était l'équivalent d'un père pour elle, elle , elle n'avait jamais connu ni l'amour d'une mère, ni la tendresse ou la chaleur d'un père, le seul amour qu'elle avait connu était l'amour fraternelle avec son frère. Sa mère ? Qui était-ce ? La seule chose qu'elle avait apprise sur sa mère c'était qu'elle s'appelait Kaede K. , elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, mais elle savait qu'il commençait par un K. Quant à son père, elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, mais il avait toujours été froid, dur et indifférent envers elle. Et puis ils ont eu « cet accident » , ils étaient mystérieusement morts tout les deux, et puis le frère d'Orihime s'était occupé d'elle, que de souvenirs heureux ! Que de joie ! Malheureusement tel le battement d'aile d'une colombe, leur bonheur fut bref, puis Kisuke Urahara était apparu et avec lui , un autre univers , de nouvelles personnes. Elle avait hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une muraille gardée par un immense homme, Byakuya lui fit un signe de la main, et une énorme porte s'ouvrit devant eux, ils roulèrent quelque temps, Inoue admirant les maisons, puis arrivés devant une immense demeure ancestrale au panneau qui indiquait : « Okiya : _Seiretei__.__ »_

-« C'est bon descends on est arrivé.» s'exclama Kuchiki.

En franchissant la porte Orihime ne put retenir un « ooh » admiratif, c'était une luxueuse bâtisse traditionnelle, elle était immense…non gigantesque ! Une personne sortit en ouvrant la porte coulissante, c'était une très belle femme, elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs à teintes violettes, ces yeux marron semblaient mordorés, et sa peau était mate, elle était vraiment magnifique.

-« Yoruichi-sama » dit Byakuya en inclinant la tête.

-« Byakuya ….ooh mais que voilà ? Est-ce la protégée de Kisuke ? »

-« Hunn. »

Elle s'approcha de la petite fille et lui caressa la tête.

-« Tu es vraiment très mignonne. » sourit-elle.

A ce compliment Inoue rougit en levant les yeux.

-« Tu as une couleur de cheveux bien singulière, et des yeux….hum...extraordinaire . »

-« Bon, je vous la laisse Yoruichi-sama, mais avant tenez, c'est une lettre de Urahara-san. »

-« Que me veut ce bon vieux Kisuke ? »

Elle prit la lettre de chez le jeune noble, puis prit Orihime par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

_-« Petite fille, je te souhaite d'être heureuse , tu le mérites, car en te voyant j'ai compris qui tu étais et pourquoi tant de monde te voulait, ta présence seule m'a apaisé, je comprends maintenant Aizen. » pensa le Kuchiki._

* * *

><p><em>Ouiiinn, ma Marijuana T_T, euh je veux dire mes reviews. Tiens, pour la peine,<em> _le prochain chapitre ne sera là que dans quelques heures. _

**Merci beaucoup.**

**Sol alias Rei alias Do alias Fa**...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayo les fans de Franklin! **Après moult tentatives de suicides (rez de chaussée !), et quelques menaces au briquet, il est là !_ Et mon blabla fatiguant ne vous sera pas épargné..enfin, vous pouvez toujours le sauter mais donnez moi une chance de croire que je suis un brin sadique hein...

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre03 : Je sécherai tes larmes.<span>_

Yoruichi mena Orihime à sa chambre, tandis que la petite fille s'assit sur le lit, son supérieur la détailla. Malgré sa frêle allure, la petite princesse avait quelque chose de noble, d'imposant, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient le miroir de son âme, pure et limpide.

-« Dis-moi ma petite, sais-tu ce que c'est être une Geisha ? »

-« C'est…..c'est comme une dame de compagnie ? »

-« Pas tout à fait, une Geisha doit savoir s'exprimer, danser, cuisiner, interpréter, jouer d'un instrument, tu dois savoir faire voyager tes clients, les mener à un rêve, leur faire découvrir d'autres saveurs, et leur faire oublier leur souci quotidien, tu as compris ? »

-« Oui, madame. »

-« Bon, je te laisse dormir, je suppose que tu es fatigué. Bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit. »

Inoue alla s'endormir, après avoir moult fois réfléchi à la situation.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, quand elle se rappela les évènements précédents.

_-« Bon, en avant ! Pour ma première journée. »_

Quand soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, elle répondit par un « Entrez » et une autre fille, les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, fit son apparition.

-« Bonjour, Orihime-sama, je suis venue vous réveiller et vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. »

-« Oh merci… »

-« Hinamori Momo. »

-« C'est un joli nom que vous avez là, Momo-chan. »

-« Oh s'il vous plait, pas tant de familiarités, je n'en suis pas digne, et s'il vous plait cessez de me vouvoyer. »

-« D'accord, mais à une condition : Pas de vous, et je m'appelle Orihime ! »

-« Oh vous n'y pensez pas ? »

-« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

-« Bien…Orihime-sa…..Orihime. »

-« Je préfère, mais au faite as-tu déjeuné ? »

-« Non, pas encore. »

-« Alors viens manger avec moi. »

Les deux filles firent plus connaissance, la rouquine apprit que Momo, avait 15ans, mais qu'elle n'était pas Geisha, juste servante, et ayant un jour l'espoir de le devenir.

-« Oh non ! Vous êtes en retard ! »

-«Hein ? »

-« Yoruichi-sama va être en colère, vite venez là que je vous habille. »

Elle habilla Momo d'un superbe kimono blanc à large ceinture rouge et aux motifs pourpre. Quant à ses cheveux, un chignon les relevait en dessus de la nuque, la petite servante apporta à Inoue une paire de sandale…bizarre, elle était très haute. La petite fille dut faire plusieurs essais pour réussir à marcher avec. Quand elle fut prête, on la mena à Yoruichi.

-« Vous êtes en retard, très ! Je ne supporte pas les retardataires. »

-« Je suis désolée, Yoruichi-sama, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

-« Je l'espère, bon allez chercher votre Shamisen. »

Shamisen ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Son supérieur ne lui laissa pas le temps de la questionner, qu'elle lui mit, un papier dans la main, et un porte monnaie, elle se retrouva dehors toute seule, dans une grande ville , qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir, elle fit ce qu'elle dut faire elle coura , et pleura . Elle n'avait jamais rien décidé, qui leur avait dit qu'elle voulait être Geisha, c'était sa vie, non ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de décider ou est ce que elle se résumait à toujours se laisser conduire par les autres. Elle tourna un angle, quand soudain, elle tomba par terre, elle avait touché quelques choses de dur. Elle pensait que c'était un mur, et elle se mit à pleurer, elle était vraiment nulle ! Se cogner contre un mur, la honte ! Quand soudain une voix la tira de ses pensées.

-« On s'excuse, d'habitude quand on cogne quelqu'un et je …. » Il ne put continuer sa phrase, elle avait levé la tête pour le regarder.

Ce garçon aussi était …bizarre, non mais est ce que cette ville ne contenait que des « choses » bizarre. Inoue se mit à détailler la chose. _« Des cheveux bleus, et puis quoi encore ? Ils ne vont pas me faire croire qu'ils ont tous des couleurs naturelles. »_

-« Je…excusez-moi. » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il se mit à sa hauteur, puis lui leva la tête.

-« Hé oh ! C'est pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu, tu t'es excusée c'est pas grave ! » lui dit-il gêné.

Voyant, leur soudaine proximité, Orihime se leva et partit en courant.

-« Vraiment bizarre ! Néanmoins très jolie ! Non mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu as 16ans, et ce n'est qu'une gamine de 9-10ans ! »

Toutefois lui-même ne croyait à ces paroles.

Quant à la petite fille, elle courait, courait, on ne savait pourquoi. Elle avait honte, il avait voulu l'aider, et elle, elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse ! Maudite Timidité.

Elle passa sa matinée à marcher, quand elle arriva à une grande maison _Las noches Lut-elle._

-« Quel nom ! »

Elle y entra et croisa un garçon aux étranges cheveux roses, elle essaya de l'ignorer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-« Bonjour » commença-t-il.

-« Euh…bonjour. »

-« Je m'appelle Szayel Apporo Grantz et vous belle demoiselle ? »

_Purée ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs cheveux, ils veulent reproduire un arc-en ciel humain, ou quoi ?_

-« Euh …..Oui c'est ça, enchantée ! »

Elle tenta de partir, mais il la tint par son poignet, sa main était si froide ! Elle était même glacée ! Elle ne put retenir un frisson.

-« Vous n'êtes pas très poli. »

Il l'attira à lui, elle voulut protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle était pétrifiée de peur.

-« Mener quelques expériences sur vous, me sera très profitable ! »

Elle était totalement paralysée. Elle se raidit, il avait bougé.

Soudain un coup de pied vola, percuta en pleine poire le rosé. Profitant de l'hébétement général, l'inconnu attira à lui la rousse.

-« Bubble-gum tu y touches, t'es mort ! »

Orihime avait déjà entendu cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle se retourna pour voir son sauveur. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'inconnu était plus grand qu'elle, et comme il l'avait soulevée en l'attirant à lui, il se trouvait presque au même niveau, ainsi en se retournant, l'inévitable se produit : Elle l'embrassa. Tout deux étaient pétrifiés et arboraient une jolie teinte pivoine.

Il relâcha ses bras, elle s'enfuit, mais le parquet étant trop lisse, elle glissa à nouveau, et ne dût son salut, qu'au bleu, qui étant très rapide, la retint encore une fois.

Il la mena à la sortie, tout les deux étant très gênés. Son sauveur la détailla et remarqua son col, et en conclut ce qui suit.

-« Tu…Tu es une geisha ? »

-« Ou…oui, comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Ton col. »

-« Mon col ? »

-« Oui, les Geisha ont un code couleur symbolique, mais tu ne le sais pas, j'en déduis que tu n'es qu'une Maiko ? »

-« Maiko ? »

-« Apprentie. »

-« Oui, je…je viens juste d'arriver hier. »

-« Ah oui ! tu es la Hime dont on parle tant. »

Silence. Orihime retint une exclamation de peur, elle avait passé la journée toute seule dans la ville, et elle ne savait plus où aller.

-« Dites, Monsieur, c'est quoi un Shamisen. »

-« Un Shamisen est un instrument de musique, mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela? »

Elle entreprit de lui raconter son histoire.

-« Bon suis-moi ! Je sais où te trouver un Shamisen.

Quand soudain , habitué à ne pas regarder devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un, elle voulut s'excuser quand une voix s'éleva.

-« 'Tain ! Le gazon bouge-toi le derrière et plus vite que ça ! »

-« Grimmjow , tu fais encore pitié à brailler. »

-«Connard ! Viens te battre !je vais te clouer le bec, le dépressif ! »

….

Orihime quant à elle , resta assise par terre en regardant l'échange ! L'avenir promettait ! Oui ça promettait.

* * *

><p>ORIHIME EST UNE DÉVERGONDÉE! Owii elle l'est!T'entends ça Mari? Et toi Juana? Vous entendez ça Mari Juana? (ok je sors...)<p>

Alors, pour la peine **muchos gracias , **merci beaucoup!

**Sol...Merlan L'Enchanteur...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre04 : Tournis**_

_« A cette époque je t'avais vu passer pour la première fois, jamais je ne me serai douté du rôle que tu allais jouer dans ma vie »_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer _

-« T'es sourd le glaçon ? »

L'inconnu le snoba et se dirigea vers Orihime qui était encore par terre, il lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever.

-« M...Me...Je vous remercie » s'inclina la rousse.

L'inconnu avait un visage très pâle, presque d'un teint fantomatique, ces yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude si pur et si fin... Des yeux dont l'amère douceur exprimait tant de choses ! Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers n'était pas inconnu à l'apprentie geisha

-« Ce n'est rien. »

-« Bon, j'ai dis bouge le dépressif ! Et toi arrête de le regarder comme ça, on y va... » Fit-il en tirant Inoue par la main.

-« Bonne chance pour la suite….. » murmura l'inconnu quand elle passa à côté de lui.

Orihime encore dans les vapes suivit le bleu, non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière à cet étrange garçon qui la fascinait. Grimmjow avançait rapidement, Orihime le tenant par un pan de sa veste. Les gens aux alentours regardait cet étrange couple formé par une fillette apeurée et timide, et d'un jeune homme à l'air arrogant et violent.

-« Voilà, c'est là.» lui dit-il en lui montrant une petite maison à l'allure délabrée, l'enseigne était au nom de « Trois cordes parfumées ». D'un geste vif, le bleu ouvrit la porte, il entra et la petite fille le suivit. L'intérieur mal éclairé n'était cependant pas poussiéreux, plusieurs instruments étaient épinglés au mur.

-« Abarai, sort de là ! »

-« Oui, oui j'arrive » lança un jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates et aux nombreux tatouages. « Tu fais dans la pédophilie, maintenant ?» reprit-il en voyant Orihime.

-« Fais ton boulot et ferme là ! »

-« Même pas drôle…. Alors, que voulez vous apprentie geisha ? » Dit-il tout en se baissant au niveau d'Orihime.

-« V….vo…voilà ! » Répondit la rousse en lui donnant la feuille que Yoruichi lui avait donnée.

-« Humm, un Shamisen 110cm…..bois de santal, corde en soie, c'est bon ça peut le faire. »

Il alla à côté d'une étagère, fronça les sourcils, puis s'en alla vers l'arrière boutique où il semblait converser avec quelqu'un. Toutefois, il revint rapidement, le Shamisen emballé dans une grande feuille de papier fin. Il le tendit à Grimmjow, il le prit, Orihime paya et ils s'en allèrent rapidement, accompagnés jusqu'à la porte par Renji, ce dernier ayant salué le bleu de la part d'un certain « Poil de Carotte ».

-« Dis moi, princesse tu es sur de devenir Geisha ? Sais-tu quel destin t'attend ? »

-« Franchement, je ne sais pas, tout c'est passé si rapidement, la mort de mon frère, le séjour chez Urahara-sama, ce monde de Geisha qui apparaît, des personnages plus bizarres les uns que les autres se disent me connaître. »

-« La vérité, parfois ne peut que blesser. »

-« Mais je….. »

-« C'est bon, j'ai compris, viens suis-moi, on va te changer les idées. »

Il la prit par la main, et l'entraina à travers les rues de Kyoto. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans une pâtisserie, où le Sexta espada, acheta plusieurs choux à la crème.

-« Tiens » fit-il en lui tendant le sac en papier contenant les aliments tentateurs.

Quand la petite princesse l'ouvrit, ce fut une explosion de saveur.

Humm, d'abord l'odeur sucrée, le doux toucher, ensuite la pâte croustillante qui fondait sur les papilles en libérant toute sa saveur, puis le cœur du chou : La crème, veloutée, parfumée à la vanille. Enfin, le septième ciel, un mélange entre tous ces ingrédients, sucrée, à la cannelle ou à la vanille véritable délice pour les mortels.

-« Une femme m'avait dit un jour que manger peut effacer tous les soucis. »

C'était bizarre, pour la petite rousse cette phrase n'était pas inconnue, tout ce dont elle put se souvenir était une femme également rousse penchée sur elle au large sourire et au regard mélancolique lui répétait cette phrase. Rapidement, elle chassa ces idées inutiles et remercia Grimmjow, quand soudain, une lueur attira son regard.

Sur une vitrine de bijoutiers, s'étalait, au fond de la dernière étagère dans un petit coin sombre, un petit croissant de lune entourant un mini-soleil, accroché à une chainette en argent.

-« Waouh ! » s'extasia la petite fille, le nez collé à la vitrine, « c'est beau ! » il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré sa perspicacité ou son calme, c'était encore une petite fille de 10ans.

-« Va plutôt nous acheter à boire » lança le jeune homme en pointant un distributeur. Dès la seconde où elle partit, il s'engouffra dans le magasin, acheta le bijou et sortit rapidement, et ce sans être vu par sa compagne. Elle, déçue, rapporta à boire, et le bleu la saisit rapidement pour continuer leur expédition.

-« On va où maintenant ? »

-« Tu verras, ça te plaira.» lança-t-il mystérieux.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite, devant ce qui semblait être la grille d'un parc.

-« Aujourd'hui, il est fermé, mais….. »

Grimmjow le contourna et sembla chercher quelque chose dans les buissons qui entouraient le parc, il en tira un ce qui fit apparaître une assez large ouverture dans la muraille. Il fit signe à Inoue de se mettre à quatre pattes pour entrer. Gênée par son Kimono d'été, elle dut recourir à l'aide de Grimmjow pour se sortir là, enfin à l'air libre, elle ne put retenir un « Waouh » d'émerveillement.

C'était un assez vaste parc, aux arbres divers et variés, aux fleurs multicolores. Un lieu, havre de repos, de calme et de sérénité. La petite fille avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle la prairie de ses rêves. Celle ou elle pourrait vivre dans une grande et belle maison avec sa famille, son gentil mari et ses nombreux enfants. Rêve candide et innocent d'une enfant, ignorante de sa destinée.

-« Viens suis-moi, je vais te montrer un endroit, là où tu pourras toujours m'y trouver. »

La tirant par la main, une nouvelle fois, il la mena enjambant buissons et fleurs, vers la partie la plus reculée du parc, où l'obscurité régnait, la clarté s'abandonnant à l'ombre des grands chênes. Il s'assit sur le gazon, et tapota la place à côté de lui.

-« Tu as quel âge ? »

-« Dix ans. »

-« Hum, six ans de différence. » murmura-t-il, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

En étant absorbé dans ses pensées, la petite fille put à loisir l'observer, il portait une sorte de chemise uniforme blanche qui dévoilait son torse encore jeune d'adolescent, ses cheveux bleus étaient en bataille et formaient un beau contraste avec la blancheur mate de sa peau. Mais ce qui la fascinait le plus du haut de ces dix ans, c'était l'assurance, le magnétisme et le charisme fou qu'il semblait déjà exhaler.

-« Dites, Monsieur, vous vous appelez comment ? »

-« Grimmjow, et plus de Monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux co….d'être un vieux. »

-« Grimmjow-san, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

-« Vois-tu, moi-même je ne le sais pas. »_ Si les autres espadas le savaient, ils en mourraient surement de rire._

-« Il n'est pas trop tard ? » demanda la petite fille.

-« Il est temps d'y aller, je te raccompagne. »

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Elle -timide et gênée- ne sut quoi dire, quant à lui non habitué à la présence d'autrui resta silencieux.

_-« J'ai pleuré, je me suis inquiétée, je me suis perdu aussi et puis je me suis beaucoup amusé, cette journée était vraiment bizarre mais je l'ai énormément apprécié » pensa la maiko._

-« Voilà, tu es arrivé. » dit-il quand ils arrivèrent devant l'Okiya.

-« Merci, Grimmjow-san, pour cette journée, et pour m'avoir aidé. »

-« Hnnn…tiens pour toi. »Dit-il en lui tendant un écrin bleu.

Elle l'ouvrit et vit avec joie la chaîne tant désirée et tant admirée apparaître. Les étoiles tout autant que les larmes aux yeux, elle s'apprêtait à le remercier mais…..plus là ! Le gentil monsieur mais qui parfois pouvait faire peur était parti sans lui avoir dit au revoir et sans entendre ses remerciements.

Elle fut coupée de son émotion, par la porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant Yoruichi, le visage crispé, les yeux furieux.

-« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ! Une geisha doit avant tout être ponctuelle ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point, nous étions inquiètes, et puis pourquoi ton Shamisen est par terre ?...Va tout de suite te changer, et enfile ton yukata marron, Momo te dira quoi faire. »

Orihime s'empressa de cacher son bijou, prit son Shamisen, et courra vers sa chambre, là ou elle se changea, cacha l'écrin, et partit chercher la jeune servante. Au détour d'un couloir, elle la vit, avec ses cheveux noirs bleutés, son visage délicat, son aura de sérénité, elle sut que c'était elle. Cette dernière aussi la remarqua et lui donna une liste de choses à faire, de la part de Yoruichi. Elle s'empressa de se mettre au travail. Balayer, repasser, laver, ranger, et re-balayer, tel était sa besogne. Elle était en train de balayer les escaliers du dessous, quand elle vit une femme entrer, cette dernière était très belle. Si belle ! Qu'Inoue ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle, son corps svelte et fin aux formes généreuses, son port de reine, son visage légèrement halé, ces cheveux blonds de pailles coiffés en un chignon complexe, ses yeux bleus cristallins, de sa physionomie se dégageait un tel charisme si imposant, si fier! Elle était suivie par un homme de grande taille, ce dernier aussi était extrêmement séduisant, aucune graisse rien que des muscles luisants dévoilés par un yukata négligemment fermé. Ces cheveux bruns, plaqués en arrière, révélaient un large front qui surplombait un visage fin, tout faisait de lui un homme très beau. Mais c'était surtout ces yeux d'un marron doré, lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Orihime qui la faisait vraiment frémir.

-« Ai….Aizen-sama, voici Inoue Orihime » présenta Momo dont le léger tremblement n'échappa pas à la petite fille.

-« Bien, enchanté, Hime, je suis Aizen Sousuke et je suis là pour te parler….. »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 05 : Le temps des rencontres…**_

_« Tu étais là, chétive, tremblante, tel un agneau apeuré devant moi…ce jour là, tu m'as captivé, ce jour là, j'ai voulu te dévorer pour la première fois… »_

_Aizen Sousuke_

« Ai….Aizen-sama, voici Inoue Orihime » présenta Momo dont le léger tremblement n'échappa pas à la petite fille.

-« Bien, enchanté, Hime, je suis Aizen Sousuke et je suis là pour te parler….. » Lui dit-il d'un ton joyeux un immense sourire aux lèvres…la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, cet homme lui souriait, dans ces yeux dorés brillaient une bienveillance exagérée….Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose…quelque chose lui intimait l'ordre de s'enfuir le plus rapidement d'ici…de courir, d'échapper à ces yeux qui semblaient la sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme…. Ces yeux d'un marron, étrangement brillant, ces yeux si familiers….Elle chercha en vain, à se rappeler le lieu ou le moment de sa rencontre avec lui, mais elle ne put pas, pour le moment, il était là devant elle, la terrifiant avec son étrange aura déguisée en une gentillesse qu'elle devinait feinte et ce malgré son jeune âge. Ce jour là, frissonnant malgré elle, ce « quelque chose » que nous possédons tous, que l'on appelle généralement l'intuition généra en elle la pensée que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cet homme là jouerait un rôle dans sa vie.

Ces pensées furent coupées par l'entrée de Yoruichi. Inoue, ne put s'empêché de s'étonner, non, ce n'était pas Yoruichi. La femme devant elle, arborait un visage glacial, fermé et dur. Elle semblait prête à attaquer les nouveaux venus. Certes, Orihime l'avait déjà vu furieuse mais pas à ce point là, pas comme **ça !**

Aizen, lui, s'inclina légèrement devant elle. Et ce mouvement qui d'habitude marquait une forme de respect, représentait chez lui une sorte de moquerie dédaigneuse.

-« Que nous vaut l'honneur de recevoir votre visite Aizen ? »

-« Eh bien vous savez que pour vos beaux yeux je serai prêt à… »

-« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour que vous m'épargniez vos vils flatteries, venez en à l'essentiel ! »

-« Eh bien, vous devez bien vous doutez Yoruichi-san, bien sur, l'heure de négocier les termes de notre contrat est venu. »

-« Déjà, eh bien, vous ne perdez pas les priorités …comme attendu d'un homme tel que vous. »

-« Vous me flattez. Je disais donc, que nous allions négocier les termes du contrat selon lequel , je mets à mes frais le petite princesse ici présente mais que vous deviez me la remettre à ces seize ans pour son mizuage et que je…. »

-« Pas ici, pas devant elle, suivez moi. »

Aizen et Haribelle suivirent la dirigeante de l'Okiya jusqu'à son bureau. La petite rousse, quant à elle, essayait de digérer cette montagne d'informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre d'un seul coup. Alors, comme ça, on allait la confier à _lui _? A cet homme, que son instinct lui intimait l'ordre de fuir. Elle se rappelait encore de ces yeux, quand il l'avait dévisagée, yeux contre yeux. Des yeux d'un étonnant bleu gris remplie de candeur, d'innocence mais aussi de frayeur contre des yeux marrons presque dorés , teintés d'une fausseté peut être de cruauté aussi , où une seule touche de culpabilité semblait empêcher la fillette de trembler d'effroi à sa vue. Secouant sa tête pour chasser ces pensées peu joyeuses, elle tourna la tête pour parler avec Momo, mais elle n'était plus là, elle devait sûrement être retournée à ces occupations.

-« Oups ! Moi aussi, j'ai des occupations, balayer le jardin. » Pensa la petite fille, soudain inquiète des réprimandes que pourraient lui faire sa supérieure à ce sujet.

Ah, l'enfance ! L'enfance rime avec insouciance, Orihime à l'âge adulte aurait pu faire coller les pièces du puzzle grâce à la conversation précédente, mais pour l'instant, sa naïveté naturelle, sa bonté excessive l'empêchaient de détecter les problèmes naissants.

Et c'est d'un pas presque léger, qu'elle alla chercher le balai – abandonné plus loin – pour reprendre ses activités. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra deux personnes, l'une était une femme rousse…et quelle femme ! Elle avait un visage parfait, des cheveux lisses et roux. Quant à ces formes, elles étaient juste parfaites : Elle possédait de belles courbes proportionnées.

L'autre personne était un homme, d'assez grande taille, dont le visage reflétait une bonté naturelle. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, et il avait le teint pale, apparemment il était malade. Tout deux portaient une sorte de Kimono noir. A la vue, d'Orihime, les deux personnages lui sourirent. Et cette fois ci, ces sourires là étaient vrais et chaleureux. La petite fille le leur rendit avec plaisir.

En sortant de l'okiya, elle se mit à balayer en regardant les feuilles tournoyer au gré du vent puis tomber pour venir choir sur le sol. Le spectacle lui sembla soudain très amusant. Elle se rapprocha de l'arbre pour le voir de plus près, quand elle vit une touffe orange dépasser de l'autre coté, la petite fille contourna le vieux chêne pour apercevoir un petit garçon au visage marmoréen et mat, il avait une belle chevelure rousse un peu indisciplinée qui attirait tout de suite l'œil…La petite fille ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, il lui était très familier…Décidant que ça serait très impolie si elle venait à le réveiller, elle tourna les talons, quand maladroite – comme elle était – elle glissa et se prit la figure dans une flaque.

Elle était trempée, son yukata de travail était taché de boue. Yoruichi-sama allait encore la réprimander ! Une telle maladresse ne devait pas exister chez une Geisha, on allait peut être la chasser. A cette pensée, elle ne put réprimer ses sanglots, et commença doucement à pleurer. Une main et un mouchoir lui furent tendus en même temps, et malgré le brouillard engendré par ses larmes, elle put distinguer une tête orange au sourire rassurant.

-« Maman m'a dit qu'un garçon ne doit jamais laisser pleurer une fille. » lui dit le garçon de tout à l'heure en l'aidant à se relever.

Il affichait un grand sourire béat et chaleureux. A sa vue, Orihime oublia toutes ses peines et se mit à lui sourire.

-« Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça….bon, il faut que j'y aille ma maman m'attend, je suis Ichigo, à une prochaine fois. » continua le roux tout en s'en allant.

-« Merci. » lui souri la fillette.

Inoue retourna à ses occupations. Elle se mit à balayer en pensant au jeune garçon, elle espérait le voir, et puis s'en faire un ami…elle se sentait seule, elle était toujours seule. Son frère lui manquait atrocement…et puis Urahara-san lui manquait aussi, et l'étrange jeune homme aux cheveux bleus de la dernière fois, il avait été si gentil ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de céder à la mélancolie ni à la dépression, elle vivrait joyeusement pour son frère d'abord, pour elle ensuite.

Ses résolutions furent coupées par la sortie d'Aizen suivie de la dame blonde et de Yoruichi. Cette dernière avait une mine perplexe et soucieuse. L'homme quant à lui, arborait un sourire étrangement carnassier, et dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Orihime, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il lui fit un signe de la main, et s'éloigna.

Et ainsi, la petite fille et la jeune femme, regardèrent cet étrange couple s'éloigner. La supérieure allait tourner talon quand la rousse osa l'arrêter en lui touchant le manche de son kimono.

-« Yoruichi-sama, qu'est ce que vous avez, vous êtes triste ? »

-« Non ce n'est rien, Hime. »

-« Je suis contente alors parce que je n'aimerai pas que vous… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffée dans les bras de la jeune femme qui la serra contre elle, la petite fille put sentir qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle pleurait peut être .

-« Ils verront…oui ils verront tous ! Hime, je vais faire de toi la plus grande Geisha que Kyoto…que dis je ? Que le Japon n'ait jamais connu ! Je le jure ! »


End file.
